Accidentally in Love
by Miss Megz
Summary: Inuyasha goes to a dance in Kagome's time. SOrry I can't tell you much, I'd give it away. Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Be easy on me this is my first Inuyasha/Kag fic with no Sess in it

Lyrics of Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Inuyasha paced near the well under the light of the stars. It was the new moon and the night of Kagome's school dance. With much convincing, Kagome had managed to get Inuyasha to come to it; since it was the new moon and all.

"Should I be doing this?" Inuyasha asked himself as he paced, "if I'm ready or not, I promised Kagome I would."

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Inuyasha looked at the watch Kagome lent him. He couldn't read it but knew the numbers when it would be okay to jump in the well and go see Kagome.

"Feh, why does it take so long for her to get ready?" he muttered, still pacing back and forth. He looked at the watch and saw it was the time to jump into the well and see Kagome.

"Here goes nothing," he breathed and jumped in and once more landed in Kagome's time. Normally this was nothing new but tonight was different. Tonight was special and for one night he didn't need to be on his guard.

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

Inuyasha walked carefully into the house, not sure what to expect. Kagome's mother smiled and him and told him to sit down on the couch since Kagome wasn't yet done. All Inuyasha could do was nod and do as he was told.

A few minutes later Kagome walked down the stairs and Inuyasha walked over to see her. Her appearance stunned him for a moment. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress with a slit down one side. The dress glittered in the light. Her hair was done up in a way that seemed to fit her so perfectly. She was wearing makeup, something Inuyasha had never seen on her before.

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's reaction.

"Do I look alright?" she asked. All Inuyasha could do was dumbly nod. Kagome laughed a bit and walked the rest of the way down.

"I'll drive you both to the dance," Kagome's mother smiled gently and grabbed her keys as the silent teenage couple followed.

Uh baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end your all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

All the way to the dance Inuyasha and Kagome were silent. Many times Inuyasha had tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth.

_Damn this all. Stupid human body._ Inuyasha mentally fumed _why can't I say that she looks beautiful? _

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and blushed.

_He looks good in a tux. I bet he'd look even better with his dog ears and silver hair. I wish I could tell him_ Kagome glumly thought as she stared back out the window.

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

It was not long before they were at the dance. Thanks to Kagome's mother, Inuyasha could dance but still not well enough to lead, so Kagome did that. Kagome's friends had yet to notice them so Kagome didn't have to worry, yet.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and at her reddened lips.

_I want to kiss her_ he thought and inched in closer. Kagome looked at him stunned for a moment.

_He wants to kiss me, and I want to kiss him_ she smiled a bit as she inched in closer as well.

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Just before their lips were to touch, Kagome's friends noticed them.

"Kagome!" one shouted and it tore the love struck couple apart. Inuyasha looked down then at Kagome's advancing friends.

"So this is who you came to the dance with?" another friend smiled as she looked at Inuyasha for a moment.

"Yes," Kagome answered simply just wanting to get away. The conversation lasted many minutes before the nosy friends went their separate way and left the nervous two alone once more.

_I'm too nervous to kiss her now_ Inuyasha thought and looked down at the floor.

_Oh no! He's too nervous to kiss me!_ Kagome looked outside and saw the perfect spot where they'd be alone.

_Maybe he'd change his mind if we were alone_ Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, will come with me for a second?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha again could only nod and followed Kagome.

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

They got to the spot and for a moment Inuyasha looked around then at Kagome, feeling renewed strength.

"You look nice tonight Kagome," Inuyasha muttered there wasn't much strength in his voice but that would come along later.

"So do you," Kagome blushed.

"Hell, nice is an understatement. You look beautiful," Inuyasha blushed a bit and looked down at the ground again. Kagome blushed even more.

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Inuyasha looked again at Kagome's lips and they seemed all the more inviting. He inched closer and stopped for a moment, his courage disappearing for second before returning. Kagome inched in closer as well. Again their lips were almost touching.

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Their lips touched and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as they kissed; and Inuyasha felt a love such as no kind he ever felt for Kikyo.

_Kagome_ he thought and mentally smiled. He loved Kagome and Kikyo became just a name in the dusts of time.

Kagome closed her eyes as they kissed so happy that not only had Inuyasha chosen her but that he was her first kiss and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Love ...I'm in love


End file.
